1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device for protecting cargo in the cargo compartment of a vehicle during transport and more particularly to a device designed to prevent a seal associated with the handle of the cargo compartment door from being accidentally broken, falsely indicating unauthorized access to the cargo compartment.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Vehicles of various types, such as trucks, trailers, aircraft, ships and the like commonly transport cargo from one destination to another. The vehicles are provided with cargo compartments within which the cargo is situated. The cargo compartment is accessed through a door which can be locked to prevent unauthorized access to the cargo compartment, preventing the cargo from being damaged or stolen.
The cargo compartment doors can be of the side mounted swing-out type or the roll-up type. Both types of doors are provided with factory installed handles which can be moved between a position in which the cargo compartment door can be opened and a position in which the cargo compartment door cannot be opened. A lock is associated with the handle which prevents the handle from being moved to the position where the door can be opened, thereby preventing access to the cargo compartment.
In order to assure that the cargo compartment has not been accessed during transit, a seal is installed on the handle of the cargo compartment door after the cargo is loaded, the door is closed and the handle is moved to the position where the door cannot be opened. Once the seal is installed, the handle cannot be moved and thus the door cannot be opened without breaking the seal.
Many seals used for this purpose are made of plastic and very easily broken. Other seals such as bolt seals are made of metal and typically require tools to break. Regardless of the type, these seals are not intended to protect the cargo by preventing access to the cargo compartment. The seals are used as proof that the cargo door has not been opened during transit.
If the vehicle arrives at its destination with the seal intact, that indicates that the cargo compartment has not been accessed and the cargo can be accepted. On the other hand, if the vehicle arrives with the seal broken, that indicates that the handle has moved and that the cargo may have been tampered with or stolen, and should not be accepted. Accordingly, it is important to the shipper, to those responsible for the vehicle during transit, and to the receiver of the cargo, that the seal accurately reflect whether the cargo compartment has been accessed during transit or not.
Often the driver of the vehicle or the delivery company is merely transporting the vehicle with the cargo and does not own the vehicle or the seal. However, they may be financially responsible for the cargo if the seal is broken and the load is refused at the delivery point.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which can protect the seal during transit so that it is not accidentally broken.
It is therefore a prime object of the present invention to provide a protector for a seal mounted on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door which can fully enclose the seal during transit so that the seal is not accidentally broken.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector which can be used for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door regardless of the type of seal used or material from which the seal is made.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door which is suitable for use with doors of the side mounted swing-out type.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door which is suitable for use with doors of the roll-up type.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door which can be easily installed on the door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door which can be locked to prevent access to the seal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door which can be locked by a padlock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door formed of hollow metal housing parts connected by a spring-loaded hinge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protector for the seal on the handle of a vehicle cargo compartment door which encloses the portion of the handle upon which the seal is mounted.